Childhood Apperances
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: Haruhi and Kagome along with 2 other girls grew up together till they were 6 when they were sepreated because of deaths. now they are all in their 16 what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Pics on profile!

Age 3

Four small girls sat on a hill watching the Halloween festival fireworks explode in the air. They were all around the same age only seperated by months.

The youngest, Kagome Houseki Higurashi, she had mid length braded bluish black hair. She had bright satpphire eyes. She was the smallest, wearing a orange and red chinese style flower top, and a poofy orange skirt. She wore a chain style bracelet with a light blue and black zebra striped key.

The second youngest, Haruhi Ten'i Fujioka, she had mid length dark brown hair that was pulled up into two buns. She had bright green eyes. She was slightly taller then Kagome, and she wore a similar outfit to Kagome, it was a dark blue and white chinese style flower top, and a poofy dark blue skirt. She work a golden chain style necklase with a emerald green key around her neck.

The second oldest, Tsukiyo Saiai Kurayami, she had long midnight black hair with sliver streaks that were pulled into two high pony tails. She was taller then Haruhi by a few inches, she dressed up for the festival. She had a glowing dark lavander eyes. And she wore a pair of bat wings and a red and gold outfit. Around her neck was black lace choker with a sliver chain attached to the choker with a black key with a red cross shaped case around it.

And the oldest, Zangetsu Ai Shirayuki, she had short light red hair with white ribbons coming out of her hair. She had light dull brown eyes. She was wearing a gothic lolita style dress with neko ears and a neko tail. She wore a sliver chain necklace with a gold key which was in a white neko paw case.

"Haru-chan, Tsuki-chan, Zan-chan. Lets be together forever!" Kagome exclamed when she glanced back at their parents. "Hai!" Haruhi cheered. Tsukiyo gave a smile while Zangetsu nodded. "Ne, Zan-chan where are your parents?" Haruhi asked. "Home. Tachi-ojii-san brought me here." Zangetsu said softly.

"Kage tenshi, Zangetsu its time to go." Tachi said walking up to the group of girls. "Hai otou-san/ojii-san." Tsukiyo and Zangetsu said together. "Ja." They said to the younger girls. "Ryouji, Kotoko, Kun-loon, Kishoku, I'll see you at Tsuki's party tomorrow." Tachi said softly passing the other adults. "Tachi, I... Saseko, doesn't deserve you." Kishoku said to his longtime friend. "So I've been told. I'm planning on getting a divorce. Nozomi came up to me the other day." Tachi said with a small smile.

"Kaggy! Time to go home!" Kishoku laughed out when he saw Tsukiyo give a funny look toward hime when he said her mother's name. "Haru-chan! You too!" Ryouji yelled chuckling.

"Ja, Su-chan." Tsukiyo whispered to her friend. Both smiled then Zangetsu headed towards her front door.

Over the next two years the girls grew closer together. Suddenly in December after Kagome turned 4, Kishoku and Kotoko got sick. Kishoku was diganosed with Cancer. Kotoko was diganosed with leukemia. During that time Saseko had threatened if Tachi divorced her, she would call the police for rape, which never happened, and she would take Tsukiyo, Koshiro, and Koshii.

On October 4, Kishoku had died. On October 13, Zangetsu's birthday, Kotoko died. October 31, Tsukiyo's birthday, Tachi was murdered with Tsukiyo, Koshiro, and Koshii as the witnesses. On November 16, Haruhi's birthday, Zangetsu's parents died in a car crash. And On December 2, Kagome's birthday, was the funeral.

"Hmp! They deserve it." Saseko said. "Ms. Kurayami. We have to take you and your children into our protective services." A man in a black suit said when the funeral was over.

Tsukiyo, Zangetsu, Haruhi, and Kagome stood by the caskets. Koshiro and Koshii stood behind their imouto.

Koshiro and Koshii are twin. Both have sholder length black hair and purple eyes. Koshii has a light purple while Koshiro had a dark lavander like Tsukiyo. They were 6 years older the Tsukiyo so they were 11 during the funeral.

Tsukiyo's eyes grew darker over the last two years, Zangetsu's grew lighter. And Zangetsu's hair also grew into a lighter red.

"Haruhi, its time to go we need to finish packing." Ryouji said sadly. "Hai, us too Kagome." Kun-loon said with tears in her eyes. "Tsuki-chan, we need to go some men want to talk to us." Koshiro said picking up his imouto. Zatgetsu's uncle Ikasu picked her up and took her to his place.

That was the last time the girls saw eachother.

THE END

HELL NO ITS NOT!

Age 15

Tsukiyo stood up in her apartment in Tokyo. "Koshiro. Koshii. I'm going out, I'll be back after work." Tsukiyo said softly when she poked her head into her older brothers' room. "Okay, Tsuki." Koshiro said yawing.

She steped out in dark top and a plad skirt. Her hair had grown out it was down to her hips in a long ponytail, till she wrapped it into a bun, she had also got sliver streaks through out it. He skin went from a light tan from her childhood to a pale white. She had a guitar case strapped to her back.

She jumped onto her motorcycle and drove down to Kuro Shi, a night club that she and her friends work at.

"Tsuki. Hey." A man said. "Hey Nash. Wheres Yas?" Tsukiyo asked. "He'll be here soon." Nashano said.

Nashano was about 6'2". He had sholder length black hair with ivory tips and bangs. He had sliver gray eyes, he also had pale white skin matching Tsukiyo's. He was in black skinny jeans and a open leather jacket, no shirt.

"The scar is still bugging you isn't it?" Nashano asked softly. "Hai." Tsukiyo said softly running her hand over the top of the scar that runs from under her jaw line to the middle of her ribs. Unconcisouly she grabbed the key around her neck.

* * *

Haruhi sat in a club room. She watched as the males around her made women swoon over them. "Haruhi?" A girl asked. "Oh gomen." She said softly. "It's alright Haruhi-kun. What were you thinking about?" Another girl asked. "Some friends of mine from when I was younger." She whispered. "What happened to them?" The third girl asked. "When we were younger we were the best of friends but, that year was the year of horror for us. My friend Kagome's father died of cancer, then my mother died of leukemia, then my friends Koshiro, Koshii, and Tsukiyo's father was murdered, and lastly my friend Zangetsu's parents died in a car crash." Haruhi explained looking down into her tea. "Oh we are so sorry." The girls aplogized. "It's alright ladies you didn't cause it nor did you know." Haruhi said. She started to play with her necklace.

* * *

Kagome stood next a well house limping, bleeding, and crying. There were 5 children trying to help her.

"Okaa-san, it's over its finally over." Kagome whispered before passing out. "Mama!/Kagome!/Nee-chan!" The children and Kun-loon yelled. Kagome gripped the key connected to her bracelet.

* * *

"Ojii-san. Thank you for everything you have tought me." Zangetsu said bowing. She was wearing a fighting outfit. "No, thank you. You have been a wonderful student." Ikasu said bowing back. She walked out of the room holding onto the key around her neck.

Zangetsu looked in the mirror and winced at the sight of the scar that was over her eye. Her hair had grown out some, to her mid back, it was a crimson red and her eyes were a toffee color.  
Her thoughts trailed back to her twin sister that her parents had locked up till the poor child starved to death after they had died. "Gomen, imouto..." Zangetsu whispered to the mirror image.

"Ojii-san I'm going out tonight!" Zangetsu called after she changed. She was now waering a tight red tank top and some black and white skinny jeans and some red heels. "Hai! Call me by 9 if your going to be late!" Ikasu called from his room. "Hai!" She yelled walking out the door.

'Kuro Shi?' Zangetsu thought in wonder. She noticed the line that wrapped around the corner. She noticed a man come out of the back entrance and while he was looking the other way she slipped in unnoticed.

"Yo peoplez!" A woman said into the mic. "This is American Idol!" A guy whispered in her ear. "Ha! Kidding! Who gives a fuck about that show? This is Darkend Love!" She yelled while people laughed and cheered.

"For all ya peoplez who are new! I'm Nashano!" The guy with ivory tips yelled. "I'm Yasie!" The guy with ice blue tips that match his eyes yelled. "And I'm Tsukiyo!" The woman yelled.

Yasie was the same height as Nashano. He had ice blue eyes, black sholder length hair with ice blue streaks. He was wearing a pair of black and light blue skinny jeans. He was shirtless with a leather jacket.

'Tsukiyo? That is familliar.' She though while she watched the band start a song.

**Crushcrushfaint! (By Paramore and Linkin Park)**

(_Tsukiyo _Nashano **Yasie **_**All same time**_)

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
__**(Two, three, four!)**_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
_  
I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got**I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
**  
_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute  
_  
_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
__**(Two, three, four!)  
**_  
_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
_  
I won't be ignored

__

**Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now**

Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about

_  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about  
_  
_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

**PS II (By Ayumi Hamasaki)**

_Kako e mukau tabi ga moshi  
Atta to shita nara  
Kitto konna tabi no koto wo  
Iu no deshou_

Yuiitsu nokotte ita mono wa kono  
Kamikire ni kakareta kotoba

[Nakitai dake naitemo ii namida karete shimau kurai]  
[Nakitai dake naitemo ii namida karete shimau kurai]

Kono tabi ni motte iku  
Mono ga aru no nara  
Kiokuryoku to souzouryoku no  
Futatsu deshou  
Sude ni naku natta itsuka no hahen wo  
Sagashite mitsukete wa narabeta

[Oogoe de sakendemo ii koe ga karete shimau kurai]  
[Oogoe de sakendemo ii koe ga karete shimau kurai]  
Kikoeru ka na...

Koko ni saite ita hazu no hana ga  
Ima wa nakutemo sore wa hitsuzen de  
Itsuka kono uta wo hitori de  
Kiku hi kitemo wasurenaide

Nakitai dake naitemo ii  
Namida karete shimau kurai  
Oogoe de sakendemo ii  
Koe ga karete shimau kurai  
Nakitai dake naitemo ii  
Oogoe de sakendemo ii  
Toki wa tatta...

**The Kill (30 seconds to Mars)**

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face

What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore

What would you do, do, do?

Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Come break me down  
What would you do?  
What if I wanted to fight

Beg for the rest of my life  
You say you wanted more

Come break me down  
What are you waiting for?  
Marry me, bury me  
I'm not running from you  
I am finished with you

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
All I wanted was you  
I know now, this is who I really am inside

Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
Finally found myself  
I know now, this is who I really am

Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
All I wanted was you

Fighting for a chance

Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down  
What if I, what if I, what if I  
What if I wanted to break?  
Bury me, bury me

**Whispers In The Dark (Skillet)**

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
To turn your tears to roses  
My love is just waiting**

Despite the lies that you're making  
My love is just waiting  
Your love is mine for the taking  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to

My love is a burning, consuming fire  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars

No, you'll never be alone  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
When darkness comes  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
You know I'm never far

Whispers in the Dark  
You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses  
I will be the one that's gonna find you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes  
You know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the Dark  
Whispers in the Dark  
Whispers in the Dark

"Okay people we need a break so we'll be on again at 11!" Tsukiyo said into the mic. Then she walked off stage withe her friends. "Tsuki-chan?" Zangetsu asked softly holding a key. "Su-chan?" Tsukiyo asked. "Hai.." Zangetsu said softly. "Good to see you again nee-chan." Tsukiyo said softly.  
"I was just about to go visit Kagome. Wanna come?" Tsukiyo said softly pulling a white hoody with a black skull on it (Haha I own the same hoody) on her body. "Hai, I wanna come." Zangetsu said softly smiling at the woman she concitered a sister.

An hour later, Tsukiyo and Zangetsu arrived at the Higurashi shrine. "Kun-loon-oba-san!" Tsukiyo called when she got up the stairs of death as she liked to call them. "Tsukiyo! Help! Kagome's hurt!" Kun-loon cried coming out of the shrine with blood on her hands. Tsukiyo and Zangetsu ran into the shrine to see Kagome unconcious with a large wound to her abdomen and side. Tsukiyo looked pissed.

Tsukiyo took some herbs out of a bag that she had and covered the wound with them. "Get me a needle and thread." Tsukiyo said camly even though she was pissed off.  
"Okaa-san? Will Kagome-obaa-san be okay? Shiori asked quietly holding her little brother Akago. "Hai." Tsukiyo said cleaning the dried blood off of her and Kagome.  
Shiori thought back to when they first met. She and Akago felt a pull as soon as Kagome brought them through the well and they saw Tsukiyo, days later she had adopted them, both human and demon ways. Kagome had already adopted Shippo. Hakudoshi and Kanna are waiting for their okaa-san to come.

"Excuse me." Kanna asked tugging on Zangetsu's pant leg. "Hai?" She asked confused that the child came up to her. "Will you be mine and Haku's mommy?" Kanna asked bluntly. "Um...what?" Zangetsu aske compleatly confused. "Hakudoshi, and I are demons we know whom we belong with. So will you be our mommy?" Kanna asked while Hakudoshi was quiet but held hope in his eyes. Zangetsu crouched down to Kanna's level. "I can try." She said with a soft smile. Both children ran into her arms.

* * *

First song all 3

2nd Tsukiyo

3rd Nashano

Last Yasie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsukiyo picked up Shiori and Akago smiling at the woman she though as an onee-san. "Zan-chan, lets go to my place okay? We need to let Kagome rest." Tsukiyo said looking at Zangetsu. "Kun-loon-obaa-san, we'll take Shippo tonight so Kagome can rest. Call me when she wakes up." Tsukiyo said to Kun-loon.

Shippo looked at his mother with a sad expression, he kissed her forehead then went over to his aunts. The small group went down the stairs to see a jeep, it had 5 seats. There was a black convertable next to the jeep. "Okay Ki-chan I know you took Yasie's jeep, but whos convertable is this?" Zangetsu asked curious. "Koshiro's. Okay! Akago, Shiori, and Shippo with me. Hakudoshi and Kanna with you." Tsukiyo said strapping a car seat into the jeep.

"Haruhi where are you going?" Ranka asked noticing Haruhi in a white and blue dress. "I'm going over the mall to see if i can get a job at the book store. I've been trying to get a job ever since the chairman took off his scholarship students can't have jobs contract." Haruhi explained. "Okay hun! Stay safe!" Ranka called.

Haruhi walked quickly afraid that she was being followed my her friends. She started to cross the street when 2 voices called out to her. "Haruhi!" They called. She looked towards the cars that the voices came from. "Tsukiyo? Zangetsu?" She asked confused. "Haru hop in! We'll chat on the way!" Zangetsu said. Haruhi looked back seeing the disbelief on the faces on the group of males as she jumped into the convertable.

The girls sped off when the light turned green. "Thanks! I've been trying to get away from the guys all day!" Haruhi said laughing. The girls stopped outside of Tsukiyo's gig. "Its late why are you out so late?" Tsukiyo asked helping her son out of his car seat. "Job interview." Haruhi said. "You need a job? If you can manage when and where my gigs are I'll pay ya." Tsukiyo said carrying Akago, and holding Shiori's hand whom was holding Shippo's hand.

"Tsuki!" Nashano yelled hugging Tsukiyo. She nodded and kept talking to Haruhi. Tsukiyo handed Akago to Shiori. "I'll be back in a second I have to change." Tsukiyo said walking into a room.

Tsukiyo changed into a short black and red vampire corsette dress. She had on a pair of black and sliver bat wings attached to her back. Lastly she wore a pair of black stiletto boots with red straps.

Tsukiyo walked out of the dressing room then, Nashano and Yasie walked into the dressing room. Tsukiyo cooed Akago while the guys changed. A woman came up and started doing Tsukiyo's hair. Her hair was put into two pony tails at eather side of her head and they were curled.

Nashano steped out of the dressing room in a, pair of black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a black jacket. He wore a pair of black combat boots.

Yasie followed Nashano out of the dressing room in, black jeans, a dark blue open jacket, a lighter blue scarf, and black combat boots.

"Ready?" Tsukiyo asked the men. "Yea, lets get this over with." Nashano mumbled looking Tsukiyo up and down. Tsukiyo rolled her eyes and walked onto the stage with the guys following.

(_Tsukiyo_Nashano **Yasie**)

_Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place_

Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain

The stars are burning, I hear your voice in my mind  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me?  
There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me  
Oh baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I need you here, I can't explain  
A day without you is like a year without rain

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain

_Can you feel me when I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute, no matter what I do_

Tsukiyo took a breath and looked back at Nashano and nodded to him.

_Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?  
Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

_I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else_

So, no, I know I should've treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever  
So let me in**  
(Let me in)  
**Give me another chance**  
(Another chance)  
**To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl****

_Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?_**  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
**_Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?**  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
**_Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?_****

How could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go?  
And ooh, what I'd do for one chance  
I just gotta let you know

I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you were meant to be together  
So let me in**  
(Let me in)  
**Give me another chance**  
(Another chance)  
**To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
[ Jason Derulo Lyrics are found on .com ]  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl****

_Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?_**  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
**_Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_****

_Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?_**  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
**_Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?_****

Girl, tell me whatcha said  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I really need you in my life  
'Cause things ain't right, girl

Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I really need you in my life  
'Cause things ain't right****

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do**  
(I just didn't know what to do)  
**But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say?****

_Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did_**  
(Well of course I did, baby)  
**_Mmm whatcha say?_**  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
**_Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_**  
(Well, of course it is)**

_Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?_**  
(Whatcha say?)  
**_Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?_**  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
**_Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?_

_Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?  
Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?_

Yasie took a place at the mic, while Tsukiyo grabbed the guitar, and Nashano on the drums making them all rotate. (Tsukiyo-mic, Nashano-guitar, Yasie-drums)

**I read your diary*  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me **(in love with me)  
**And you're leavin'  
And I wished that I didn't see** (I didn't see)  
**That you fell in love with him** (him, him)

**I-I read your diary** (Yasie, d-d-d-diary)

**I saw ****a book**** with lock and key right next to your name  
I-I-I couldn't help myself 'cause things ain't just been the same **(Uh-Oh)  
**Can you please tell me, 'cause this so insane  
My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' **(readin')****

Page 1**  
Says that your fallin' in and outta love  
**Page 2  
**Says all the things I do just ain't enough  
**Page 3  
**No I couldn't see  
Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to me**

But I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
**And you're leavin'  
And you wished that I didn't see **(I didn't see)**  
That you fell in love with him **(him, him)  
**  
But I read your diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh Oh  
Diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh oh oh**

I turned the page and see a **picture**** of you and him  
**Noo noo noo**  
That was the night you told me you where out with your friends  
And now I know that my kiss was just a second**

My heart is bleedin', paper cuts from readin' (from readin')****

Page 4  
**Says your addicted to sexting him every night  
**Page 5  
**Has all the reason you know that this isn't right  
**Page 6  
**I can't handle this, I feel just like JT wanna cry me a river**

'Cause I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
**And you're leavin'  
And I wished that I didn't see **(I didn't see**)  
That you fell in love with him **(him, him)  
**  
But I read your diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh Oh  
Diary  
Oh oh  
Diary  
Oh oh oh**

Lets make a list  
Broken promises  
How you always told me you loved me right after every kiss  
You always talked about all them other chicks  
And now it's obvious that we know who the real bitch is

Bitch is...B-B-Bitch is...Bitch

I-I-I-I read your diary d-d-d-diary

I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
**And you're leavin'  
And you wished that I didn't see **(I didn't see)**  
That you fell in love with him **(him, him)  
**  
But I read your diary **(ohoho)  
**Diary  
Diary  
I read your diary  
D-d-d-diary**

**I read your diary*  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)**

The group stood giving a small bow letting the curtains fall. "Okaa-san/Obaa-san you were Awesome!" The group of children said. Tsukiyo smiled and picked up her two kids. "Thanks." She said softly. Haruhi and Zangetsu looked at her slightly surprised, that was the first time in her life that she looked exactaly like her Obaa-san, her father's mother Ai Tsukiyo Kurayami. None of them had ever met her since she died when Tachi was 7, they only recognized her looks from a picture.  
-

Okay Chapter 2 finally Done!

Okay this is to KitsuneLover300 Aka my Onee-chan and nequam-tenshi for reviewing me  
And to Tenshi, sorry i have i different idea for the pairings what im thinking is

Tsukiyo- Nashano or Nekozawa  
Haruhi- Kyouya or one of the Hitachiins  
Zangetsu- I have to talk to my Onee-san  
Kagome- Yasie or sumone else idk who though

But Thanks for the ideas


	3. AN

A/N

I Sooo sorry but everything will be updated slower!

I lost everything in my labtop its like new I was able to update Haruhi or Ai because i had it fresh in my mind... I need one more character for my Naruto characters and anyone who has sent me their bioi need an idea on who you like for it so please and thank you!


End file.
